User talk:Sunspots
Archives: Archive 1 Welcome to my talk page! Don't be afraid to ask about anything, just put new conversations at the bottom of the page! Hello from the Wikia Gaming team Hi Sunspots. I'm Joe, manager of the Wikia Gaming team. While editing some templates, I noticed (from an edit conflict, haha) that you had started editing again. I saw a news article about Earthrise today (the release date annoucement), so I dropped by to check on the wiki. It looked like it hadn't been touched in a year, so I spent some time updating it, most notably the wiki's theme (colors, background image, logo). I also made some tweaks to the main page. I hope you like the new look! Anyway, I noticed that the wiki's only admin (User:CHibi) has not edited since August of 2009. Now that you are active again, and since you have more edits here than anyone else, I wanted to ask if you would be interested in "adopting" the wiki by becoming an admin. If you are, please leave me a message on my talk page. (If you aren't familiar with what an admin can do, check out the Admin Tools Wiki.) Let me know if there's anything else I can do, or if you need help with anything. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 22:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Same here, just caught up on Earthrise again today, saw that the theme was changing around and I thought that I probably should fix some of my old templates which were optimised for a light layout. :With a lot of people moving over to earthrisewiki.com, my opinion is quite split though. I find it really annoying when there are multiple wikis on one subject, especially like this when the subject is still quite small. The thing is that I usually want to contribute to the same wiki as "everyone else". A wiki is supposed to be the collected information of the whole community, if it's split up - it means double the work for all of the contributors. :Otherwise, I'd gladly help the community as an admin and I'm sure that I'd be able to handle it. 23:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I stumbled across that other wiki earlier today and checked it out. From what I could tell, it appears that about 99% of the wiki's content was added by one person - the founder of the wiki, R*BOMB. So I would think that there is no "everyone else" yet, as far as wiki editors go. That said, I completely understand that players don't want the community/editors split up between multiple wikis. I plan on trying to contact Masthead about (1) getting this wiki added to the fan sites list at the official site, and (2) asking if they would be interested in doing a community interview where fans would post their questions here on the wiki (then we collect the best ones, send them to Masthead to be answered, then post their answers when we receive them). ::Anyway, since you said you are glad to help as an admin, I changed your user rights to administrator and bureaucrat (an admin that can promote others to admin). JoePlay (talk) 00:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, Joe! I won't let you down! I should probably get to sleep now, though. 01:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: notification So you already noticed the blog post I made for the community interview. You're fast. :) The new Wikia skin doesn't use Sitenotice like previous skins did. The new notification method is done by editing MediaWiki:Community-corner. This message appears on the . Whenever the message is edited, every visitor to the wiki sees a little popup at the bottom of the page saying that the community message has been updated, and it links to the Wiki Activity page. I just edited the message, so you should have seen the notification. I added a message on the main page too, and I also made spotlights for this event which will be added to the current rotation this week (spotlights appear in 2 places - at the bottom of every article "Around Wikia's network" and on the right siderail of long articles "More from Wikia"). In related news, the wiki has been added to the fan site list at the official site. :) JoePlay (talk) 20:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Just a heads up... they also agreed to making a post about the interview on the official forum, so I just did. http://forums.play-earthrise.com/index.php?topic=7201.0 JoePlay (talk) 23:25, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I'm still somewhat alive It's been quite a while since I've last posted... sadly things have not been any less busy than before. But just wanted to say that I'm loving what you've done with the community and I do apologize for my lack of activity and for not making you an admin! (I didn't know how to do that last bit... as I'm really not that savvy with all of this :x) I hope to eventually get back to posting, but that will involve having to dig into what's new with ER and it really looks like you've got it all in order. So I suppose I'll just keep reading, and looking for information until live and hopefully perhaps be able to contribute once the game goes live. This being since I am most likely going to be getting ER if only to help work on this project which I feel that I do have some attachment to. Thank you for keeping this running, and helping it look so nice. You are doing an EXCELLENT job! -Chibi :It's a lot thanks to JoePlay from Wikia who jumped in and helped things get going. We're starting off again but we haven't gotten that much content in yet. I'll write some and hope that others come along when we start closing up on beta/release. 12:16, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah okey I see. Well I've an idea of sorts but am not sure exactly how to pm on this (or is it possible? ) So could you hoot me an email at LaChibiFae AT Gmail dot com? I have an interesting thing that I want to do, which hopefully might help us a lot. I'd pm you my email but am not quite sure how to do so. Thanks and again thank you so much for taking the reigns when I went poof. Also thank you JoePlay as well. It means a lot to me that this is still going. Interview questions Hi Sunspots. The blog post asking for interview questions has been up for about 2 weeks and no one has asked a question since you did 12 days ago, so I think we've gotten all the questions we're going to get from the community. I've listed the questions here. If you can think of any other questions, please add them to that list, then I'll send them in to be answered. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 19:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I haven't had the time to come up with any new questions. I guess it's about time we give them what we want for now 19:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Sunspots I did not know exactly what I was doing, being my first edit. That being said, if there are any improvements you would like to make to Asylum feel free! I really like what has been done here... I hope I can contribute some and more people will start flocking over now that the game is set for release. :Nice to have you here! I haven't rally had much time to work on the wiki lately, lots of going with work and Wushu training. As the NDA has been lifted, I'd love to see someone info right from the game. Mainly in order to see how things are structured so that I can set up some basic style guides and templates. 19:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC)